The One Who Sees
by mangalover123blue
Summary: This is a story of a boy name Akemi, he starts school, and he soon starts falling in love...with Hibari Kyoya! But there is something special about this boy, he can see things and understand things other people can't! Hibari x Male oc I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Here we are, a new story..Yay and I hope you all like Akemi.**

**Akemi: I also e-books you like me -smiles shyly- **

* * *

Akemi Chitose, not really a normal Japanese 13 year old boy, he is 4'9 in height, short for his age, he has long black hair, it reaches to the middle of his back. His bangs cover his face, so nobody would be able to see his girly baby face. He wear's a white eye patch so no one can see his eye, the eye that you could see if you look hard enough, is bright blue, and very pale skin, he sorta looks like a doll.

He has always been a sickly child, he was also very clumsy, shy, smart, quiet, his favourite time of year is winter, but he dosen't really know why, and he also doesn't really like being touched, cause of how shy he is, and ever since he was small he was able to see things other people couldn't. And since he was always got sick he had to get home schooled by his mom, Ai Chitose, his father died when he was 3 and he was an only child. When he was 10 he started to feel better, but to be sure his mom kept him in the hospital until he was 11, he was still home schooled until 12. She soon decided that they were going to in roll him in school and that school was Namimori Middle School.

Today was his first day, he got dressed into his uniform, and got in his mom's car, his mom dropped him off at the front gate, not with out her crying for him not to go.

" Please don't leave mommy " his mother cried.

" Don't worry mom, I'll be back later today " he said as he patted his mother's head.

" Fine " his mother pouted, before giving him a kiss on his cheek, then driving off when he got out. Akemi walked to school building, and went inside ,making sure to touch anyone, then he went to the office to get his schedule.

As he was walking he heard screaming and footsteps, so he hid , someone ran past, but someone else could run faster, all he could hear was a ' Crack ' and a ' thud ' he peek out from where he was hiding, and saw and guy with raven hair, the man held bloody tonfas, Akemi heard something about this before, his mom told him this crazy story that her friend heard, it was about how some kids come home beaten to a pulp, and when there parents ask what happened, all they said was the same thing, ' Hibari Kyoya '.

At first he thought his mom was just trying to scare him so he wouldn't go, even if it was here idea that he go, but as he saw now it was not a lie at all.

' Oh my God ' Akemi thought, as his body started trembling, as he stared in horror, the man gave on last hit to the guy ,that was probably already knocked out, they he looked right at Akemi, his eyes looked like they looked like they could burn holes into him.

" Herbivore, come out or I'll bite you to death " Hibari warned, his voice was menacing, but for some reason Akemi didn't feel scared that was until he thought about what Hibari said.

' I'll bite you to death...wait..BITE HE'S GONNA BITE ME ' he slowly came out from where he was.

" Herbivore, why are you here, classes have started " Hibari asked, as he looked Akemi up and down. Well it seems he was late on his first day...Well isn't that nice.

" Um I-i was trying to find the office " Akemi replied shyly, as he looked down at the floor, Hibari's glared.

" The office is the other way Herbivore " Hibari eyes narrowed. Akemi's eyes widened when he heard Hibari say that.

' I'm so stupid ' Akemi thought.

" T-then I think I need to go this way" he pointed and turned to leave, he was about to leave, when Hibari grabbed him by his shoulder.

" Herbivore, are you new here " Hibari asked, Akemi turned and looked up at him.

" How could you tell " Akemi replied.

" Because I have never bitten you to death yet " Hibari said and turned to walk away.

' Yet...YET! What did he mean by yet! ' Akemi mentally screamed.

" Um excuse me, can I ask you a question " Akemi asked, Hibari stopped and turned around.

" What is it Herbivore" irritated reply came past his lips.

" Why do you call me Herbivore " Akemi bravely asked, When Hibari heard that question he smirked.

" Cause your weak and pathetic, now go to class before I bite you to death"

And with that said Akemi quickly walked to the office and got his schedule, when he got to the office he had to explain why he was late, all he had to say was ' Hibari Kyoya ' and they gave him a pass. A nice lady showed him to his class, the teacher introduced him, and told him where to sit, class was a bit boring, but being by a window helped, and so did day dreaming and soon it was time for lunch. He got up as soon as the bell rung, he started to look for a spot to eat.

As he was walking around a corner, another person and him, bumped and fell on there butts, Akemi was about to say sorry when the other person spoke first.

" I-im so sorry " Akemi looked at the person who spoke, the boy had crazy born hair, it looked like spikes, and the boy had big Brown eyes.

The boy got up, and held his hand out to help Akemi up, he stared and the boys hand the hastily took it, he looked up at the boy, since he was taller then Akemi, the boy was 5'1.

" Again I'm sooo sorry " the boy looked worried as he said that.

" Don't worry, it was also my fault, " Akemi smiled.

The boy looked at Akemi for a second, then smiled back.

" Hi my name is Tsuna Sawada."

" Hi Tsuna, my name is Akemi Chitose, it's nice to meet you ."

" It's nice to meet you to, um I know we just met but would you like to eat with my friends and me" Tsuna asked shyly.

" Sure " replied.

Tsuna led him to the roof where he saw a a boy with black hair and a boy with sliver hair, the sliver haired boy looked mad until he saw Tsuna.

" Tenth! " he shouted happily, the sliver haired boy was smiling until he saw Akemi," Who is that tenth" he growled.

" Oh this is my new friend Akemi, Akemi this is Gokudera and that is Yamamoto " as he called there names he pointed to them.

" Hello " Yamamoto said smiling.

Gokudera growled before he mumbled ' Hi ' then looked away.

Akemi was having fun with them, it was really funny to him when Gokudera got mad over the silliest of things, but there fun had to end when the lunch bell rang they said there goodbyes to Akemi, then the headed to class.

Class was still boring, we'll until one kid got up to use the bathroom, but the kid fell and accidentally pulled the teachers pants down when he fell, but after that nothing really happened. Soon it was time to go, he got up and looked around when he got outside, as he was waiting for his mom he started smelling flowers and and started feeling there petals.

When his mom arrived, quickly climbed into the car and buckled up.

" So did you make any friends," his mom asked.

" Yep, I made three today ones name is Tsuna, He is very kind, then there is Yamamoto, who always smiles and says ' Ma maa ' when trying to calm my other friend down, his name is Gokudera, he gets mad over the silliest of things" he replied happily.

" Well I'm glad you made some friends "

When they got home, Akemi went up stairs to put his bag up in his room, when he got up there, he started drawing a picture, his mom said he was great, he loved drawing, his picture was of his new friends and in the back round you could see a tree, and there was a person leaning on that tree, it was Hibari.

When it was time to eat, he put his drawing book down, and went down stairs, what they were eating was curry, his mom seemed to love curry, so she would always make it. After dinner They watched a movie together, it was the titanic, after the movie, his mom was in tears, he gave her a kiss goodnight then went up stairs to change into his pajamas, It was like a silk dress, his mom bought it.

When he laid down, and closed his eyes, he was almost asleep, when he felt something tickle his nose, he opened his eyes and there on his nose stood, a fairy, the fairy had dark blue wings, that looked like they glowed, and her hair was dark as the night sky. But to other people this fairy would just look like a butterfly, Akemi could see other things, like, Ghosts , weird looking monsters, Demons that are in human form, or he could see angles in human form, he could see a lot more then that to.

" Well hello there, would you mind if I drew you " he asked softly, the fairy smiled and shook her head, he smiled and got off his bed and went to his desk, and put the fairly on a little stand, then he started drawing her.

When he was done he said good bye to the little fairy and went to sleep.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Me: I hope you like it, and I promise it will get better, and there will be drama and stuff.**

**Akemi: Yeah, s-so please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: Yay chapter 2**

**Akemi: I h-hope you all like it -smiles-**

**Me: Yeah me to, and Hibari please do the disclaimer.**

**Hibari: The herbivore dose not own Khr.**

**Me: I know it's sad that I don't but...I just don't.**

**Hibari: Herbavore, let's just get to the story, if you don't I'll bite you to death.**

**Me: F-fine**

* * *

Akemi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock ' Beeping ', he sat up and yawned, and pressed snooze on his alarm clock, he quickly got up and put on his uniform, then went downstairs to eat, he noticed that his mom was still asleep, ' She must be tired from all that paperwork that she has to do ' he thought as ate a piece of toast, so instead of waking her up, he decided to walk to school, the only reason why he didn't walk yesterday, was because his mom, said ' I just want to see my dear little babies new school'.

He grabbed his back, then started walking, he felt someone watching him, he turned and saw a weird looking creature, it had horns, and it was green, it also looked like it's head was to big for his body, it had a white sorta looking dress, it also looked like it was wearing a very creepy mask, ' Oh come on, not this guy again ' Akemi thought as he stared at it, he remembered when he was in the hospital and that thing would always watch him from his room window.

His eyes widened when it started walking towards him, ' Crap ' he thought, he turned and started walking faster, he looked back and saw the creature, also started walking faster, now he decided to run, he looked back and saw it was also running, and it was catching up. As he was looking back at the monster, he didn't notice the person walking, and he ran right into the person. They both fell onto there butts. " Oww" Akemi and the person moaned, Akemi looked up to apologize to the person, and that person turns out to be Tsuna.

Tsuna was also about to apologize, until he noticed it was Akemi, " So we meet like this again huh " he said with a laugh.

" Guess so " Akemi said and also laughed.

" You idiot, you could have hurt the tenth " someone yelled, but Akemi knew who it was, how, cause there is only one person in the school, no probably in the world, that calls someone tenth.

Akemi turned towards, where Gokudera was shouting, there with him was Yamamoto, " Maa maa, calm down it was just an accident " Yamamoto said, smiling.

" I don't care, I think I'm just gonna blow him up so this doesn't happen again " Gokudera growled as he took out his bombs. Akemi's eyes widened when he saw the bombs, " No Gokudera, please don't do that, and also put those away " Tsuna pleaded, Gokudera glared at Akemi, then put his bombs away, " Fine " Gokudera, growled and Yamamoto just laughed.

Tsuna looked at Akemi, " Hey Akemi, the way you ran, it looked like you were running away from something, were you? " Tsuna asked, Akemi's eyes widened, when he remember about the creature that was following him, well...running after him, he looked at Tsuna.

" I-i was just running so I can lose some weight " Akemi replied.

" Butt Akemi, you are already skinny " Tsuna said, as he looked at Akemi, ' Crap'.

" W-what I mean is that um...I was trying to um train myself so I could uh...try to get some...muscles, cause I don't always just want to be skin and bone " Akemi stuttered,

' Please believe it, even though it's not true ' he thought.

Tsuna was about to say something, when a little baby wearing a fedora, jumped on Tsuna's head,

" Did someone say, train " the baby asked, with a smirk on his face.

" R-REBORN " Tsuna yelled in surprise, the baby, we'll Reborn, smacked Tsuna on the head.

" Shut up Dame-Tsuna, I don't want to hear your screaming in the morning, even if I do enjoy it." Reborn said, as he looked down at his pathetic student, he then looked at the boy, his student told him about.

"So your Akemi, I was wondering if you would like to be one of Tsuna's subordinates " Reborn asked.

" Subordinate...?" Akemi mumbled as he tilted his head.

" Yeah we are Tsuna's subordinates in the mafia game, cause Tsuna's the boss! " Yamamaoto exclaimed happily.

" Yes Tsuna is the boss, and its not a game! " Gokudera yelled.

Tsuna just stood there and sweat dropped.

" So Akemi would you like to join the mafia, you know it would help Tsuna a lot " Reborn said.

" Reborn please don't- " Tsuna was cut off in the middle of his sentence when Akemi said

" If it's to help Tsuna then, then, I will do it."

" Good, Tsuna, bring Akemi, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Gokudera, meet me in the woods, and I will get the rest of the guardians, then we will train " Reborn said before he walked away, also before Tsuna could protest.

They stood there for awhile, until Yamamoto reminded them that they should go cause they were already late, so the took off running. By the time they got there, they were already very late, Tsuna suggested that they try to sneak in, so they won't get bitten to death by Hibari, but it seems luck was not on there side, not one bit of luck at all.

" Herbivores, why are you late " Hibari asked, while glaring at them, as he walked towards them, Tsuna let out a little scream and took a step back, Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in front Tsuna, and Akemi just stood there in fright.

"Um well Hibari we- " Tsuna was cut off.

" You didn't answer me fast enough, so I'm gonna bite you to death " Hibari said, as his glare intensified, and he lifted up his tonfas, and ran at them, Gokudera took out his bombs and ran at Hibari, but Hibari just smacked him a couple of times with his tonfas, and he was out cold, he did the same with Yamamoto and Tsuna, but for Tsuna it only took one hit.

Hibari stood and looked down at there bodies, and muttered ' Weak herbivores ' then he turned to Akemi.

Hibari walked over, and raised a bloody tonfa above Akemi's head, and then everything went black, Akemi woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was on the floor of some room, he sat up ans looked around, there was a desk and papers all over the desk, he was about to get up when someone walked in with a pair of scissors, the person had a weird hair man noticed, that he was awake, so he walked over to him.

"Hello my name is Kusakabe " he said, as he held out his hand, Akemi took his hand and shook it.

" H-hi I'm Akemi " he shattered, Kusakabe looked at him and smiled a little.

" Hey, um Kusakabe, why do you have those scissors " Akemi questioned.

" Well I'm gonna cut your bangs " Kusakabe replied.

" Eh! WHY! " Akemi screamed.

" Well the boss said they are rather annoying " Kusakabe said, Akemi was about to ask who his boss was, until he saw the Disciplinary Committee sign, on the on the wall, and the one person he saw so far was that, and the most strongest person he knows, was Hibari Kyoya.

" Y-you mean Hibari, right? " Akemi asked, Kusakabe looked at him.

" Yeah, and he said if you don't let me cut your bangs then, he is gonna bite you to death " Kusakabe replied.

F-Fine " Akemi sighed, and that's when Kusakabe, started cutting his bangs, the first thing he noticed was that the kid has and eye patch, then he noticed that the kid has a adorable baby face and a bright blue eye.

" There all done " Kusakabe smiled, Akemi shyly smiled back, " Alright, you should get to class, it's almost lunch " Kusakabe spoke softly.

"Alright " Akemi smiled, and walked out the door, as he walked he noticed that girls and some guys would blush or they would smirk and the girls would ' Kyaa ' and say ' What a cutie '.

' Dang, why must I have such a face, it brings way to much attention ' Akemi thought as he walked into his class, and through the rest of the class period people would stare at him.

When the bell to lunch finally rang, he quickly walked out of the room and to the roof, he noticed that no one was there yet, so he took a seat near the fence and looked, down, when he looked he noticed that thing from this morning.

' Why then heck, is this thing following me' he thought, and at that moment the man thing looked up at him, his eyes widened, and looked away.

" Hey Akemi " Tsuna said as he and Gokudera and Yamamoto walked through the door, Akemi turned and looked at then, they looked shocked.

" Akemi! What happened to your bangs! " Tsuna yelled.

" Oh well someone named Kusakabe, cut it, he said that Hibari said that it was annoying " Akemi stated.

Tsuna just looked at him, the he noticed the eye patch, " Um Akemi, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wear a eye patch " Tsuna shyly asked.

" Oh, well my eye is sorta, a weird color " Akemi answered, Tsuna just looked at him, after a little bit of the awkward silence, the started eating.

" So Tsuna, are you gonna ask Hibari to come train or whatever" Akemi asked.

" Hieeeee, I totally forgot, and I'm a little scared to ask him,he might bite me to death" Tsuna paniced.

" Don't worry Tsuna, we are here for you " Yamamoto laughed, but if you listened you could hear a little bit of a serious tone. And so, the rest of the time was spent to try to calm Tsuna down.

Now it was time to go back to class, he was still happy to be here, even if it is boring, he spent most of his time the rest of the day, looking out the window, or taking notes, and so the rest of the day went by fast, and now it was finally time to go train with Tsuna, even if he didn't know anything about fighting, he just thinks this is a game cause, there is a baby involved and that Yamamoto mentioned that it was a game, so it must be fun, well at least Akemi hoped.

Akemi walked outside, but before he did anything, he made sure to call his mom, she was ok with it so, it was time to find Tsuna. He was walking around when he notice Tsuna, He walked over to him.

" Alright, I'm ready to train " he smiled, Tsuna looked at him and smiled back, they made there way to the woods, when Akemi saw it he was so excited, he never seen anything like it, or was amazing. As they made there way through the woods, he looked up, he saw the trees swaying, it looked as if they were dancing, the sunlight was shinning through the leaves, it was beautiful, he heard giggling, he looked over and saw a little house, and there was a fairy, it looked like the fairy from last night, he waved at the fairy and she giggled again, There was also a frog that looked like bark or dirt, and it had a little flower on top of its head.

They finally got to where there were supposed to meet reborn, it was in a clearing surrounded by trees.

" Well here we are " Tsuna smiled.

" Finally, what took you all so long " Reborn jumped down from a tree limb, and onto Tsuna's head.

" Herbivores " Hibari growled as he walked from behind a tree, and following behind him was a girl with hair that remained Akemi of pineapples, and behind her was a guy with a baby in his arm and yelled ' Time for extreme training, the baby was wearing a cow suite.

"Alright, I'm gonna pair you up with who you are gonna fight, Mukuro vs Hibari, Ryohie vs Lambo, Gokudera vs Yamamoto, Hibari vs Tsuna and Mukuro you may join the fight. " Reborn said, and right when he said those words, there was a puff of smoke and right where the girl was standing, now stood a guy, with pineapple hair.

" Kufufu I would love to join there fight " said the one that Akemi guessed was Mukuro.

" But before we start, I would like to know who that is " Mukuro pointed to Akemi.

" Oh, that is Akemi, Akemi that is Mukuro, and that one is lambo and the one holding him is Ryohie, the girl that was hear was Chrome, now start training and Akemi come with me" Reborn demanded then jumped of Tsunas head and walked into the forest, and Akemi hurried after him.

They walked a little bit, well Akemi did, reborn just sat on his head telling him where to go, they ended up at a smaller clearing.

" So Akemi, do you know how to use a weapon" Reborn asked

" No I don't "

" And that's why you need training " And with that said, Reborn took a big looking pen from under his hat and handed it to Akemi, Akemi noticed that the top looks sorta like a handle, so he pulled on it and a small dagger came out, his eyes widened.

" You will use that for now " Reborn said.

" O-ok " Akemi stuttered.

" Hmm but first we need to work on you reflexes so." Reborn smirked, and Leon tired into a gun and he shot at Akemi, Akemi quickly moved out of the way.

" I'm gonna have so much fun Tortu- I mean tutoring you " reborn smiled innocently, and if any one was around they would think it was innocent but, if they were Akemi they would see a evil they were training Akemi got hit a couple of times, and soon he fell to the ground, he was so tired,

" Well I guess you have had enough...for now, so get up and let's go " Reborn smirked, and got on top of Akemi's head, when he finally got up, he started making his way back to Tue rest of the guys, when they got there he could already tell who one, The ones who one were, Hibari and Mukuro, Lambo, and Gokudera, Tsuna didn't win, why, cause he didn't even fight that much Mukuro and Hibari did all the fighting.

And now, no matter how much Akemi hated it, he had to walk home, and that took awhile, when he finally got home, he knew his mom went to sleep early so he went right up stairs and changed into his pajamas, then turned the light off and flopped down, and he fell asleep right when he touched the bed, and he didn't even notice that the creature was there watching him sleep.

* * *

**Me: Did you like it!?**

**Hibari: Herbivore! I was barely in this chapter and I wasn't with Akemi that much, I have to bite you to death -raises Tonfas-**

**Me: Don't worry Hibari, he will be with you a lot soon, so don't worry..**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**Akemi: Please um review, I really want to be with Hibari more, so the more you review the faster that will happen...so please -looks at you cutely, with puppy dog eyes-**

**Me: Yep the more reviews, the faster I post chapters! (( Sorry for using the word said to much))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I made this chapter fast didn't I, I think it was because of two reviews by Suntan140 and Animefan20000, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It had been a week since he had trained with Reborn, and ever since then his reflexes have gotten better, and he is better at using his dagger. Right now Akemi was rubbing his shoulder, he winced a little. As he sat there he heard the teacher say.

" Do we have any volunteers to bring this to the Disciplinary Committee Chairman "

Everyone looked scared, at the thought of themselves going to the Disciplinary Committee office and seeing Hibari, and the thought of themselves getting better to death. Since nobody was gonna do it Akemi was gonna do it, no matter how scared he was, he was just like that.

" Um I-ill do it " Akemi shyly raised his hand, everyone looked at him, like he was the coolest person ever and they also looked at him like he was crazy.

" O-oh um, thank you Akemi, please take this "

The Teacher handed his a folded piece of paper, Akemi quickly took it and made his way to the Disciplinary Committees office, so there he was in front of the door, shaking like a little frightened little rabbit, he reached for the door knob, if someone was near him they would have heard Akemi's heart beating, he slowly turned the door knob and opens the door slowly, he saw...no one, he sighed in relief, he thought about leaving it on the desk, but it would probably get lost, cause of how messy it was. So Akemi decided to clean, it only took about 45 minutes tops, Akemi wiped the sweat off his forehead and smiled at how clean it was.

" Herbivore, what are you doing here "

Akemi spun around, there stood the one and only Hibari Kyoya.

" Um um I was here to give you this " Akemi looked the note from his poker and with a shaking arm, he held it out for Hibari to take, Hibari took the note and studied it. He then look at Akemi then looked at his desk.

" Herbivore did you clean my desk "

" Well um, y-yes " Akemi stuttered, ' Oh no! He's gonna bite me to death for touching his desk ' Akemi mentally screamed.

" Herbivore you are to work for me "

" Eh? S-what did you say " Akemi blinked in surprise

" Don't make me repeat myself herbivore " Hibari growled.

" B-but why me, I thought I was a weak herbivore "

" You are a weak herbivore, but you are fast at cleaning and organizeing, so you will come here at clean and organize all the papers, while I bite people to death "

" So y-you want me to be like a m-maid or something "

" You can call it that "

Akemi looked at Hibari in shock, ' Oh what should I do, he might bite me to death if I say no ' Akemi thought, he then looked at Hibari and nodded.

" Ok I'll do it "

" Good, you must be here during your homeroom and after school, is that clear herbivore "

" Yes it is "

" Good you start Today, now go to class, and since we have 2 weeks off, then the day school starts again you are to stay all day everyday, until you finish cleaning and filing, you also must not be late, got it Herbivore"

" Yes Hibari, Oh and what about when we have that trip we have to go one so we can train "

Hibari thought for a second.

" After you finish filing papers, then I will give you a ride "

" Ok, um I better get back to class, so b-bye Hibari "

Hibari just looked at him as he sat down at his desk, Akemi quickly walked out the room and headed to his next class, he was in 4th period, it was Math, right when he got there he quickly sat down and started taking notes, he also waited and waited for lunch to come, and when it finally did, he ran to the roof, there he waited for Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

" Hey Akemi " Yamamoto smiled, Akemi noticed he was holding hands with Gokudera.

" You guys won't believe what happened "

" Huh what happened Akemi " Tsuna asked, Gokudera didn't say anything, he was trying to hide his blushing face.

" I became Hibari's maid, he said I was to clean for him and file papers " Akemi yelled.

They all looked at Akemi, like he was crazy or on crack.

" What! " Tsuna yelled in shock.

" You heard me! " Akemi yelled.

" But how " Tsuna asked.

" Well, I went to give him a note from a teacher, and I sorta just cleaned his desk as I waited for him to come back " Akemi explained.

" I hope you have fun " Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna, Akemi and Gokudera looked at him, in horror, it was like Yamamoto didn't know anything about Hibari, it was like he didn't know that Hibari bites people to death.

" What? " Yamamoto asked.

" N-nothing " Tsuna sweat dropped.

They spent the rest of lunch talking about, Akemi being a maid for Hibari, Yamamoto even asked if he had to wear a maid outfit, Akemi told him no. When the bell rang they all went to class, Akemi sat down and waited for this class to get over with, so he can hurry up and clean and file so he can hurry and get to training.

It was time, it was either time for Akemi to die, or to live, there he was outside the door, he slowly opened the door and walked in, there, behind the desk, sat Hibari.

" Hn you should be glad that your not late herbivore "

" Well I didn't want to get bitten to death, so...where do I start "

" Finish filing those then we will go " Hibari pointed to the stack near the filing cabinet.

" Ok " Akemi walked over to the cabinet and open it, first he reorganized the cabinet, then he put the rest of the papers in the right spots, it only took an 1 hour and 50 minutes, and through the hole thing Hibari didn't say a word.

" There all done " Akemi sighed in relief, Hibari looked at Akemi.

" Good job herbivore "

Akime looked shocked for a second, then he smiled cutely and blushed, he had never been praised by anyone besides he mother. Hibari got up grabbed his car keys.

" Ok let's go " Hibari said as he walked out the room.

" O-ok " Akemi quickly followed him, they walked to the parking lot, stopping at a nice black car, it looked really expensive, Hibari unlocked the door and claimed in, so did Akemi, Akemi looked at the insides of the car, the seats were leather and it smiled nice, Hibari then looked at Akemi.

" Do you need to get your bags from your house Herbivore "

" Um no, I gave them to Tsuna before he left "

Hibari then started the car, and took off, they drove for about 2 hours until the reached a train where Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohie, and Mukuro was waiting. They got out of the car and walked over to them, well Hibari kept away, since he doesn't like crowds.

" Alright now that you are all here it's time to tell you what this is about, we are doing survival training, each of you will have a partner, here is who you will be parried with Mukuro and Tsuna"

Tsuna paled and Mukuro smirked.

" Then it will be Yamamoto and Gokudera "

Yamamoto smiled and Gokudera grumbled, he wanted to be with tenth, but you could tell he was happy, if you looks close enough.

" Last but not least Hibari and Akemi, and Ryohie will train with Colonello "

Akemi paled and Hibari glared, and Ryohie yelled extreme.

" Alright now the rules are, Number 1, You cannot use your flames, at all, and if you do there will be punishment, Number 2, You Have to make your weapons and Number 3, try to stay alive. "

Then Reborn put on a gas mask and there was a cluck sound and everything went black.

* * *

**(( Review time ))**

**TO Suntan140: Yes he will be a guardian, thank you for reading, I hope you keep reading this story.**

**TO Animefan20000: I was thinking of him having a snow flame, and thank you for saying my wrighting is good, and I'm glad you like it, I hope you keep reading and posting positive reviews.**

**(( End of review Time :D ))**

**Me: I hope you all like it.**

**Hibari: Yes and you better review.**

**Me: Yep cause if you do Akemi will be you maid for a day :D .**

**Akemi: -steps out wearing a lacy maid outfit, and he has a ribbon in his hair- Yes I promise to t-take good care you of y-you. - Blushes-**

**Hibari: -covers up his nose bleed-**

**Me: You better review If you want to be taken care of by him, and I know you do -smirks-**

**P.S (( the next chapters are gonna be eatch day so it's gonna be 14 chapters of romance, frist, they are gonna try to stay away and then they are gonna start falling in love with each other -squeals happily- also he will have snow flames, it will be a rare flame in this it I'd powerful but not as powerful as the sky flame, I think snow would fit Akemi, I mean he is so pure and innocent and and cute and kind and also gentle, if you think he would be good with snow flame then post a review and tell me what you think, all right have a good day...or night ))**


End file.
